Whispers in the Dark
by Creidhe
Summary: Sakura wasn’t really sure why or how it happened. One thing that she was absolute sure of was that she wasn’t imagining it. How else could she explain the bite marks on her neck? Or his necklace in her hands…
1. En

**_Whispers in the Dark_**

Summary: Sakura wasn't really sure why or how it happened. One thing that she was absolute sure of was that she wasn't imagining it. How else could she explain the bite marks on her neck? Or his necklace on her hands…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! Unfortunately… O.o

**Author's Note: So here I am… writing yet another story. I was completely sure that I wouldn't launch myself on another adventure because I promised that I would focus on my other story but when your muse practically forces you to sit down and write… there is nothing that I can do but to obey. Here's the result of my new story. **

**I tried to put something original to the plot and here it is.**

**Hope everyone enjoys it. By the way, reviews make me happy. Constructive Criticism as well! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

The wind was gentle and comforting; it was like a soothing hand as it caressed her cheeks. It was as if the wind was whispering calm and wise words and she seemed to be enjoying, accepting every bit of it. She had her eyes closed tightly and a shy smile was adorning her pale features.

There was a cloudless dark sky and all the stars were shining brightly, the full moon was the prettiest she had ever seen. The colors of orange and red were a strange mix, creating a mysterious scenario in the dark sky; the full moon was almost stealing all the attention to itself, leaving the millions of stars forgotten.

Sakura Haruno stretched her arms in a lazy manner; her eyes opened automatically revealing bright green eyes. Her rosy lips formed a shy smile as she stared at her surroundings. A long sigh escaped her as she stared at the small tent and at the now extinguished fire.

Team Kakashi was on their way back to Konoha. They had failed to retrieve Sasuke and now they were also pondering on what was to come. Sasuke had succeeded in completing his revenge. That's what that weird looking Akatsuki member said in the first place. But, then why wasn't Sasuke returning? Now that he finally accomplished his goal…

Sighing, Sakura quietly turned around bumping against something solid.

"What are you doing, ugly?"

She raised her head and her emerald eyes flashed dangerously at the dark-haired boy in front of her. Sai, on the other hand, offered her one of his famous fake smiles.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sakura questioned as she stepped back away from his firm chest.

Sai wore a bored expression as she questioned him, "I can't sleep," he simply said as he walked past Sakura and sat down on the grass. He supported his elbows on the grass and pulled his head back and stared at the dark sky, "Besides, it's a pleasant night…"

Sakura blinked stupidly while she stared at Sai. Was he actually trying to start a conversation with her? She looked closer and saw no book near him.

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered and sat next to him, "considering…" Sai eyes remained on the dark sky and he didn't need to ask anything further. He knew perfectly well what was on her mind.

"Hmm," it was his only reply as his dark eyes moved onto the strange beautiful moon.

"Sai?" Sakura questioned, turning her head to look at him.

"What is it, ugly?" he asked as he too turned his head to face her. His dark-eyes met her deep emerald ones and he quickly moved his gaze back to the dark sky.

"Why isn't he coming back?" Sakura voice came out croaky and sounded weird even for her ears.

"I don't know…" Sai answered quietly as he sensed that the pink-haired kunoichi shields were starting to crack. The last thing he wanted was a crying Sakura by his side. He preferred to be left alone with a group of enemy Shinobi than having to comfort someone, especially a heart-broken teenager.

"But why?" Sakura carried on as if Sai answer didn't reach her, "All he wanted was to get his revenge on his brother…" Sakura paused to look at Sai, "So why? Why isn't he coming back? We're his friends… hell we're probably the only ones…"

Sai looked back at the pink-haired kunoichi. He wanted to tell her to shut the hell up and go to sleep, because her problem was the lack of sleep. Then, he pressed his lips tightly in order not to cause a pandemonium. He could already imagine her screaming and her heavy fists trying to open a hole on him.

Then as he looked closer he noticed the purple rings around her eyes and her dry rosy lips. Her skin was paler than usual and her pink hair seemed lifeless. Sighing, he quickly tried to remember what was on his book about comforting a friend. Sadly, he could not remember anything that could help him right now.

"Well…" Sai started and Sakura sat promptly facing him, "Maybe…"

_Okay… It's a start… of some sorts. I can do this... ehh, _Sai thought.

"Maybe… Sasuke… is scared," Sai finished with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakura blinked and Sai knew that he would have to elaborate. The dark-haired boy fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Sasuke is probably scared that he won't be accepted with open arms,"

Sakura opened her mouth in surprise, and then she closed it and pondered on Sai words.

Sai stared at her and wondered if she would believe his words. It wasn't necessary to be a genius to realize that his words were just out of sympathy. Nevertheless, he welcomed the silent while she pondered on his opinion.

He was now able to return his attention to the sky and thought to himself if he should sketch it or not. Suddenly a soft thump on his shoulder startled him. His dark-eyes widened at the sight of a mass of pink-hair on his shoulder. Softly and completely unaware of his gesture, he gently pulled some of the hair away from her face and found himself smiling.

"Sasuke Uchiha is an idiot," he whispered, "It's his loss… if he's not coming back,"

* * *

It was dark and cold… so cold that she could feel her bones scream for something warm. Sakura embraced herself in a miserable attempt to keep herself warm. Her green orbs tried to see what was in front of her but she could not figure anything out due to the darkness around her. As she kept walking, she could feel her knees struggle against it. A cold feeling traveled down her spine and the hair of the back of her neck stood up. A scream… a loud scream echoed through the darkness freezing her heart and her blood all together.

Sakura steps faltered and she brought her trembling hands to her chest. _Calm down Sakura… _she quickly told herself as her hands could feel the quick pace of her heart.

"Hello?" she quietly asked ignoring her instincts to remain silent and quiet.

There was no response and yet that did not help her at all. The feeling that she was being watched was still present. It was slowly suffocating her. Gathering all of her courage, Sakura straightened herself and started to walk again. She needed to find a way out.

After what seemed to be hours, the pink-haired girl almost screamed in happiness as she a white light appeared ahead of her. Sakura hurried towards the light direction, her emerald eyes beaming with renewed hope. All the lonely and negative thoughts were quickly forgotten.

A few minutes later, Sakura stopped and stared at the white light with a frown. She had been walking for a few minutes and she wasn't any closer to the light.

"Come…"

Sakura tensed as a cold voice whispered in her left ear. She quickly turned her head to the left and saw no one. She stretched her arm and couldn't feel anyone.

"W-who's t-there?" she asked in what she hoped to be a brave tone of voice.

There was no response which only aggravated her. Her heart beat was threatening to stop at any moment. The voice… there was a voice right? Sakura shook her head slightly. Of course there was a voice. She's not insane.

Suddenly, Sakura's body shivered at the unexpected change of climate. The cold increased at an alarming rate that quickly made it hard for the pink-haired kunoichi to breathe normally. She opened her mouth and inhaled a big amount of air as if she was scared that the air would vanish.

"Come…"

_That voice again…_

"G-go where?" Sakura asked as she stepped towards the white light direction. Sakura's mind screamed for her to run. To run forward and don't look back. However, something… stopped her to do so. Perhaps it was her curious side, perhaps because she wanted to prove herself that she was not scared even though her abnormal heart rhythm clearly indicated the other way around.

"Come!" this time the voice sounded more commanding, more impatient.

Swallowing dry, Sakura turned her back on the white light and ran towards the darkness. The pink-haired girl ran with all she had. She never knew that she could be this fast. Her emerald eyes were wide and ready to spot anything suspicious.

"Yes… yes! Come!"

Sakura bit her lip as she sped towards the darkness, ignoring the inviting white light that was now forgotten in the distance. The voice sounded more clearly, louder and scarier than ever.

Then, without warning the darkness dissipated at once, leaving Sakura in what seemed to be in a complete destroyed area. Her eyes widened at the broken stones and at the burnt trees. She twisted her nose slightly as the smell of burnt and blood came to her scent. One of her hands covered her mouth in order to prevent her to throw up.

She stepped back, now completely regretting that she listened to the strange voice. Her feet stumbled into something and she ended up falling down on her butt. Her big eyes widened and a scream of horror escaped her dry lips as she noticed the _thing_ she had stumbled on.

It was a body… a completely wounded body where several burns and cuts could be clearly seen. Even so, that was not what shocked her the most. As a medic-nin, Sakura was used to see bodies in this condition or worse.

What made her body tremble with fear and disgust, what made her heart almost stop, what made the air become so tick that it was hard for her to breathe, was the fact that the dead man, was no other than Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura quickly jumped on her feet and stepped back from the body as if it contained the deadliest disease.

"What's going on?" she whispered as she turned around at the sound of a strange noise.

"Who's there?" a deep strong voice spoke sending cold shivers down the pink-haired girl spine.

Panicking, Sakura looked around in order to find some place to hide but it was too late. She remained still, as if her body was frozen on the spot, hypnotized by the crimson eyes of the dark cloaked man in front of her.

It's needless to stay that the tall man was just as petrified as her. He was dead… he was sure of it… then again why was a pink-haired girl standing right in front of him.

"Uh?" Sakura questioned as she felt something pull her away. It looked as a strong wind was pushing her. She stretched her arm in order to grab onto something, her green orbs fixed on the Uchiha whose expression was a question mark.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her mouth was dry as if she hadn't drunk water for days and her heart was beating at an abnormal rate. A sharp pain quickly invaded the back of her head.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes darted to the left and noticed the dark-haired boy sitting next to her. He had a smug smile glued on his face.

"Ow… my head!" Sakura complained as she sat up noticing the blinding light of the sun.

"Sorry about that ugly," Sai replied as he stood up, "It looked the best way to wake you up,"

"You little…" Sakura said as she chased Sai around the tent, earning a muffled complain from Naruto who was brutally awoken when the tent fell down on him with a heavy Sai on top, "I think I told you not to call me that!" the pink-haired girl complained with a sly smile on her face.

Sai massaged his stomach while he and Sakura looked at a crankily Naruto.

"What's going on here?" a loud voice questioned startling the three nins. Sai blinked stupidly at Kakashi-sensei who was now coming out from his tent. Sakura smiled innocently and pointed at Naruto who by his turn was completely awake, his mouth hanging open, shocked that Sakura and Sai would team up to turn on him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, his big blue eyes widened, "It wasn't me! You gotta believe me!"


	2. Två

_Whispers in the Dark_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I write for pure entertainment with no intentions or whatsoever to breach any copy rights! Hehe…

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I must say I'm surprised that I received positive feedback. So I thank from the bottom of my heart to those who reviewed. I enjoyed knowing that at least some of you guys enjoyed. Hopefully I keep it up, and won't disappoint you guys. **

**So here it is… chapter #2**

* * *

Two young girls remained in the middle of Konoha's hospital corridor, both facing each other with a deadly look fixed on their faces. Two nurses walked past them and both eyed the pink-haired girl, the Hokage's apprentice, and the blonde-haired girl an aspiring medic-nin with concern. Apparently they were at _it_ again.

"There is no way that you would be able to heal his arm in that condition!" said Sakura as smirk adorned her pale features causing the blonde-haired girl to narrow her blue eyes.

"Perhaps it was because there was not much of an arm left to heal, forehead!" Ino retorted as she crossed her arms around her torso.

"Face it, Ino pig. You'll never beat me. I'll always be better than you!" Sakura added, her emerald eyes beaming as she noticed the blonde-haired girl features twist in anger.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD! I'LL BET WHATEVER YOU WANT THAT BY THE END OF THE MONTH I'LL BE ABLE TO BEAT YOU!" Ino shouted as one of her hands formed a fist.

"Ohhh! I'd like to see that!" Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out earning a scowl from Ino.

"You bitch!" Ino quickly jumped forward and tried to punch the pink-haired kunoichi who easily dodged her.

"You'll have to do way better than that!" Sakura provoked as she laughed at Ino's red face.

Ino ignored Sakura as she kept punching the air, trying to land a hit on the annoying pink-haired girl. Sakura moved to the left and grabbed one of Ino's hands and twisted the blonde's arm onto her back, causing Ino to yelp both in surprise and pain.

Groaning in frustration, Ino quickly stomped on Sakura's feet, freeing herself from Sakura's grip. Ino fumed as she massaged her sore arm, then with an impulse of anger she prepared herself to attack Sakura when someone pulled her away.

"What the hell?" Ino questioned as she turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Hokage.

"Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura gulped and bowed respectfully.

"I could hear you both from the Hospital entrance," said Tsunade as she glared at the teenagers, "Are you aware that this is a hospital, correct?"

Both girls quickly nodded at Tsunade's question.

"Then you are also aware that in a hospital there are citizens that require peace and quiet to be able to rest?" Again, they quickly nodded. Tsunade raised a doubtful eyebrow and directed her gaze at Sakura, "meet me in my office in fifteen minutes," Tsunade then turned her back on both girls, her worlds were followed by Ino's snicker.

Tsunade then turned around slightly and sent Ino a death glare from the corner of her eyes, making the blonde-haired teenager sweat.

"You too, Yamanaka,"

"H-hai," Ino bowed and Tsunade continued her way.

As soon as Tsunade arrived at her office, a long sigh escaped her lips. Those two girls together meant trouble. She wasn't sure whether she preferred to be around Jiraiya or have those two constantly following her.

_15minutes later…_

Both Sakura and Ino were standing in front of the Hokage's desk, glaring at each other. Tsunade cleared her throat to make them pay attention to her.

"I suppose you are aware of what is bothering me…" she stated looking at Sakura for a brief moment.

Sakura quickly straightened herself up and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Tsunade's eyebrows narrowed. Ino looked at Tsunade, and then gazed in confusion at Sakura.

"The hospital nurses keep coming everyday with new complains. Not only are you neglecting your work as you are also disturbing and making the work of others, hard to accomplish," Tsunade glared then at Ino, with something in her eyes that looked almost like a grudge against the blonde-haired girl. Ino gulped silently and she too straightened herself.

"If I ever hear you fight again, I'll make sure you won't set foot on the hospital for a whole month. Is it clear enough?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"H-hai!" both girls faltered.

"Good," Tsunade said and her features softened at once, "Now go back to your training. Ino, how is your chakra control coming along?"

"I'm getting the hand of it," Ino replied, "I can now hold my chakra to every part of my body I wish to, however, the amount of time is still limited,"

Tsunade nodded, "With practice you'll get there,"

"Hai!" Ino said now feeling more relieved that the death scowl was nowhere to be seen in the Hokage's expression.

The two of them then bowed their heads and excused themselves. Ino closed the door behind her and then smirked at Sakura who had her back turned on her. With an evil glitter in her blue-eyes she quickly closed the space between them and stretched her arm and pulled Sakura's hair. _Hard_.

"INO PIG! YOU BI-" Ino instantly covered Sakura's mouth with her hand and looked worriedly at the Hokage's office door.

"Baka! Do you want us to be banished from the hospital?" Ino hissed. Sakura glared at the blonde-haired girl and bit her hand.

"Aw!"

"I only want you to be banished!" Sakura hissed back and kicked Ino's knee that ended up letting out a loud scream. It was the pink-haired girl turn to look at the Hokage's door nervously and shut Ino up.

"Shut up or she'll hear us!" Ino took Sakura's hand away and glared at her. Sakura glared back and smacked her forehead against Ino's, staring a 'who's tougher' competition. Sakura threw Ino back and smirked triumphantly. Ino growled and pulled Sakura's hair again. The pink-haired kunoichi bit her lip in pain and punched the blonde in the face. Ino covered her face as blood trickled between her fingers. And it continued from that moment on…

… The silent fight.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sakura and Ino looked up with wide eyes to see Tsunade standing above them, a puzzled expression plastered on her face.

As Sakura opened her mouth to answer, Tsunade hand paused in mid-air, "Never mind. I don't want to know," then she proceeded to walk past them, through the corridor, shaking her head every now and then. "They're hopeless," Tsunade whispered as a sly grin adorned her features.

* * *

The door closed with a bang.

Sakura stepped inside her apartment and a long sigh escaped her rosy lips. Her tired eyes scanned the living room which looked like a hurricane had passed by. There were books spread on the small wooden table and a pile of clothes were on the sofa. A couple of empty boxes from Ichiraku Ramen shop were spread all over the floor, yet as she walked around she paid them no notice.

Lazily, she threw her backpack to the sofa as she yawned loudly. Her legs were numb from the intensive training and probably from fighting with Ino.

A smile graced her tired expression as she dragged herself towards the kitchen. She was glad that Ino was also training to become a medic-nin. Not only because Ino would provide her more motives to push herself forward but also because the blonde-haired girl brought her peace. Fighting with Ino proved to be really helpful as she had no time to think. Because Sakura concluded that thinking was bad. Thinking always led to sad things and she didn't need to think of sad things.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl opened the fridge and stared at the food. There was some frozen meat. She frowned; she didn't want to cook tonight. She then grabbed the milk and noticed that March was long gone. Sighing, she threw the milk away and sat at the kitchen table. She supported her head on the table and closed her eyes. She considered if she should go out and eat something. However, Sakura never got to a conclusion as she fell deep asleep.

* * *

It was dark again. Her piercing emerald eyes tried to adjust to the darkness in vain. A cold feeling traveled down Sakura's spine and her stomach twisted with the oddest uncomfortable feeling. Something, in the back of her mind gave Sakura the sensation that she's been here before. Then, a sudden cold breeze invaded her and an abrupt white light appeared blinding her momentarily. Her lips parted in surprise and in recognition.

Sakura remembered… she had followed the voice… but where was that voice now? She couldn't hear anything apart from her own frenzied heart beat.

She stood in the middle, between the darkness and the light, ignoring her heavy breathing and her racing heart beat. Sakura eyed the darkness and gulped.

She wasn't sure why, but something was telling her to go there but then the images of _his_ dead body came immediately to her mind. Sakura didn't understand why was she having the same dream again, she didn't understand why she was feeling so scared and at the same time excited, filled with a strange adrenaline traveling through her veins.

Sakura then stepped forward, her back turned on the white light and then the voice laughed.

It was a cold laugher that made her bloodstream freeze.

Her left hand quickly held on to her chest as if to ease her frantic heart beat. Her legs kept walking and a loud scream in her head, her logical side warned her to stay away. That she mustn't.

The pink-haired girl ignored her thoughts and kept walking forward. Her eyes widened as the darkness dissipated away and she found herself at the same place. Around her was again the same destroyed scenario and not too far away from her was what she had been hoping to see. _His_ body. As she stepped closer to the body, she couldn't stop but to think that everything seemed so real.

The deepness of his wounds, the dry blood and even the smell. Sakura wondered if she had ever had such a realistic dream before. Twitching her nose at the smell of the body, Sakura kneeled on the rocky ground. She bit her lower lip nervously as she moved her right hand towards his peaceful face.

As soon as the pink-haired girl touched his cold skin, she felt a sharp pain run through her arm. Gasping, she directed her gaze to her arm, her eyes widened at the sight of a strong hand holding her wrist tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura forgot how to breathe as she jerked her head towards the dark-haired man whose crimson orbs flashed dangerously at her.

"I…" Sakura managed to say as she tried to budge her arm away from his grasp but with no results, "I…" the pink-haired girl then turned her head back to the dead body and then back to the figure crouching next to her, "How…"

Itachi looked directly at her confused green orbs. He raised an eyebrow as he immediately read her emerald eyes; they were drowned in fear and confusion. He could also feel her accelerated pulse.

"I'll only ask one more time," his grip on Sakura's wrist increased. He expected her to yelp but instead she bit her lip and stared at his forehead, avoiding his sharingan.

She didn't know why she was avoiding eye contact, but something, something was obviously wrong. This dream… it was so different…

A discrete smirk crossed the Uchiha's features, "How did you get here… and how is it that you can see me?" his crimson eyes studied her alarmed features.

"I… I don't understand," said Sakura as her shoulders started to tremble. She then locked her emerald eyes with his crimson ones.

"I'm dead," he spoke ignoring her trembling body, "and stuck in this place with my dead body and then you suddenly appear,"

Sakura mouth opened at the Uchiha's word, "I still… don't understand," his grip on her wrist increased and this time she couldn't help but to wince at the pain. This was supposed to be a dream… then why on earth did her wrist hurt this much?

"Don't mock me," Itachi hissed, "You were here before! How do you do it?"

Sakura eyes stared at Itachi as if he had grown a second head. He was completely mad. Itachi narrowed his eyes in annoyance and let her wrist go. Sakura quickly massaged her wrist and sighed in relief.

"This is a dream…" said Sakura as she stood up staring at his back, "nothing of this is real," she added sounding as if she was convincing herself.

Itachi turned around and stared at her. Sakura studied his face and noticed that there was a flicker of something on his face. It was just for a few seconds because then his expression was back to a carefully wiped blank. However, for a moment, strong emotions had played out on his face, something like confusion and at the same time disappointment, but Sakura couldn't be sure.

"A dream…" he whispered but she heard him. He sounded stiff and reserved.

"Yeah…" she said as she frowned, "I don't know why I would dream about you though… twice at that,"

At her words, his eyes lingered on her for some brief seconds. Then recognition crossed his features.

"You're the Hokage's apprentice… the Kyuubi friend," he concluded.

Sakura looked at him with disdain visible in her pale features, "Naruto," she added. He merely looked at her with a wondering expression. Sighing, she stepped away from his dead body, "His name is Naruto,"

"Oh?" Itachi asked. An amused smirk graced his sober expression, "Is that so?"

"Heh…" Sakura said as she avoided his amused gaze and stared at his dead body, "I don't understand… why I am dreaming about this…"

She noticed how the Uchiha looked as confused as she was, "Tell me kunoichi, if this is a dream… then how long has it been since my death? Surely, you have heard of it. What has happened to Sasuke?" Itachi questioned, his crimson eyes disappeared and Sakura found herself drawn to his black orbs.

"Huh?" Sakura replied obviously not expecting such question. She rubbed her eye and then stared back at the Uchiha, "Sasuke has not returned. He went missing after he… killed you… and we do not know anything of him ever since," she then arched a curious eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

The Uchiha did not reply to her accusing tone. Instead he turned his back on her and looked upwards to the dark starless sky.

"I see…" he whispered, "So I failed after all… foolish little brother,"

Sakura eyebrows furrowed at his words. This was one hell of a weird dream, she decided as she walked closer to him.

"I wonder… I wonder why he's not coming back. Did… something happen when… you both fought?" She then slapped her forehead and burst into laugher.

Itachi quickly turned around to stare at her. His face was impassive but she could see clearly that he was not pleased with her attitude.

"I mean… why on Kami's good name you would know about it!? You're just a fragment of my imagi-" Sakura eyes widened as she felt the same odd strength as before. She could feel her body being pushed away. She forced her feet on the ground in an attempt to make herself heavy and then acting upon instinct, she stretched her left arm and held onto Itachi's sleeve.

Itachi remained quiet as he watched her struggle against some invisible force. He could not feel anything but the pink-haired girl obviously could. She held to his sleeve and her emerald eyes stared at him as if telling him to do something. He merely raised an eyebrow as her grip was starting to loosen on him.

Sakura didn't know why she was the only one being dragged away. Itachi didn't seem affected one bit. She stretched her right arm in a miserable attempt to reinforce her grip. Sakura closed her right hand and felt something cold in it. She then opened her mouth and a soft 'ow' escaped her lips as Itachi hand made it quicker for her. He quickly shoved her hand away and then it was over.

It was darkness all over again.

* * *

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, blinking them to adjust to the bright. She groaned in displeasure as an intense headache took place. Sakura slowly straightened herself and realised that she had fallen asleep on the Kitchen's table. Maybe that was why her neck was also sore.

Ignoring the uncomfortable pain, she slowly stood up and stared around the kitchen. She shook her head as the images of her yet another weird dream came to mind. Sakura then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen door when a sudden noise startled her.

She quickly glanced at the noise's direction. Her eyes widened at the sight of the strange necklace on the kitchen's floor.

"No way… no fucking way…" she whispered as she stepped away from the necklace. Her thoughts came all at once, then a sick feeling washed over her and before she knew it, she was crouching on the floor throwing up.


	3. Tre

_Whispers in the Dark_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I write for pure entertainment with no intentions or whatsoever to breach any copyrights!

((A.N. This story is getting so much more response than I ever expected! Yay! Thank you to Slyhterin4ever, GhostXNinja, Hao'sAnjul, Princessdarkfairy, shadow miko, Clairesa-chan, Shinigami Princess Yuki Uchiha, SiriusLuv17 and WinglessFallenAngel!! You guys r0x!!))

Thanks a lot for reading!! Hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter #3**

…

Itachi bolted upwards with a gasp, blood spurting from his mouth. Pain shoots through him like waves, like his body is slowly being cut to pieces. Still gasping for air, the dark-haired man took a quick look around, trying desperately to determinate where the heck he was. His gloomy eyes stare at his surroundings; he can feel the gentle breeze caress his bloodied features, he also can smell the essence of burnt in the air.

Slowly, Itachi manages to stand up. At first his body trembles with the effort, his legs threat to let him fall at any minute but he stands firm and tries to ignore the pain.

He then sees the mass destruction. His dark eyes move towards the broken, burnt and dead trees. He also notices that the ground is unleveled; there were fragments of stones that did not match with ground, which he concluded that those broken stones might have been part of some building.

Suddenly a new wave of pain washes through him, this time more intense. Itachi winced in agony and accidentally looked down… and then he froze. His eyes widened as they traced what was before him, and with horror he looks at what seems to be his _body_.

Nothing could have prepared him to what he was looking at. Was he a ghost? Then if so, why was he experiencing pain?

In an act of instinct, Itachi swiftly placed his right hand on his chest. A long sigh in relief escaped his dried lips as he could feel the faint rhythm of his heart. If he wasn't a ghost… then… was he dreaming?

No, he couldn't be dreaming. Itachi stepped away from his other form and walked towards the detritus. He kicked a small rock despite the constant excruciating pain in his body.

"Dreams aren't supposed to be this real," Itachi muttered as his eyes narrowed at the destruction around him.

He frowned as his dark orbs turned crimson and suddenly his pain vanishes.

"I remember…," said Itachi as memories invaded his mind. His facial expression was filled with pain, yet he didn't feel any physical ache. The memories… all those memories were memories that he did not want.

Yes, he did remember the fight with his little brother. The hate that Sasuke's eyes displayed towards him, brought him the deepest sadness and at the same time happiness. Suddenly, Itachi eyes widened and his right hand rapidly moved towards his neck. A quick image of ridiculous pink-hair ran through his mind without warning. That girl… she had come to him. She had been here before. She had spoken to him… she had his necklace.

Itachi turned around and his crimson eyes analyzed his dead body.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Tick. _Tack. _Tick. _Tack._

There were purple rings around her dazzled emerald eyes, not only the purple rings were clearly visible but also the colossal bags under her eyes. Anyone that would look at Sakura would gasp and ask if she was feeling all right or if she was having any sleep. The latter was probably the question most would ask seeing that on the floor was her coffee machine and then on her lap was some white pills.

Not too far away from the small couch where she was sitting at, was a small table. On the table was a small object, more precisely a necklace.

Sakura eyes were staring darkly at the necklace. She had been staring at it for three whole days, depriving herself of sleep, simply staring, scared that if she looked away, the necklace would do something and destroy Konoha.

She had also been absorbed in her own thoughts, analyzing her situation and of course her sanity.

The necklace was a proof that she was not losing her mind. However, the pink-haired kunoichi much preferred to be losing her mind. She had no logic argument to what was happening to her.

Itachi was dead. She knew that… she was sure of it.

She heard that weird-looking Akatsuki member saying it so.

**But did you really see his body?** Sakura recoiled at her inner-self question. Her toes curled as goosebumps took over her skin.

His body… his body… she had seen it all right. But she had seen it… in her dreams? Was it really a dream? What the hell was going on?

"It couldn't have been just a mere dream! You're not supposed to wake up with… with…" Sakura green orbs stared at the necklace as if all the bad things that happened to her were its entire fault, "that _thing_,"

What was it then?

The question irked her for the pink-haired girl had no plausible answer. She was out of logic answers for there was not any.

The question felt dry against her throat, sick to her stomach and absolutely heavy-hearted. The question felt wrong… felt as if she was not supposed to be asking it in the first place.

"Sakura-chan! Open the door!"

Sakura jade-green orbs slowly shifted away from the necklace towards the door. She had completely forgotten about Naruto, the blond-haired boy had been knocking on the door since yesterday. Sakura had not answered a single time. She needed time, time to think, and time to try to figure what was going on.

"Sakura-chan… if you do not open the door… I… I will kick it open!" she noticed the slender hesitation in Naruto's voice, "Please Sakura-chan… is it… is it about Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura heart stopped for a brief moment at the hurt tone in her friend voice.

"Sakura-chan?-- what? I don't think- hey baa-chan that hurts!!"

The pink-haired girl emerald eyes widened. Tsunade-sama was here. Quickly she stood up from the couch and took a deep breath as she picked up the necklace. She stared at her surroundings looking for a suitable spot to hide it when suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room. Gasping, she quickly put the necklace on and managed to hide it underneath her garments.

"Sakura!"

Slowly, Sakura turned around. She heard the small gasps behind the blonde-haired woman. She didn't mind them, she knew perfectly well how badly she looked like.

"Sakura-chan… are you sick?" asked Naruto as he stepped forward, his bright-blue eyes stared at her in concern.

Sakura swallowed dry and bit her trembling lower lip. Guilt slowly consumed her as she stared at Tsunade-sama and at Naruto who both waited for a response.

"I…"

Tsunade honey eyes narrowed, Naruto stepped forwards.

"I… I n-need to b-be alone," said Sakura, her voice was trembling.

Tsunade sighed, "When was the last time you got any sleep?" Sakura stared at the blonde-haired woman who looked back at her with a stern look.

"Three days ago," Sakura answered the truth. She knew she couldn't lie at the Hokage. Tsunade-sama knew her perfectly well.

"Elaborate, Sakura," asked Tsunade as she eyed the coffee machine and the white pills on the couch.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but closed it right away. Tsunade immediately read the hesitation, the scared look on the pink-haired girl. Whatever it was, it was not about the Uchiha boy. There was no sadness in Sakura eyes. There was something else, a glowing determination to keep her lips shut.

Naruto looked back and forth, from Sakura to Tsunade and vice versus. There seemed to be some sort of staring contest between both medic-nins. The truth was that he had never seen Sakura the way she looked like now. She looked worse than the day after Sasuke left the village.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered almost pleadingly. Naruto wanted to know what was upsetting her so that he could help her.

Sakura did not look at him for she knew if she did, her barrier would break down.

"Please… I need to stay alone…" both Naruto and Tsunade cringed at the pink-haired kunoichi tone of voice. It was frail and raucous.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he shook his head, "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Let us help you?"

"Naruto—" Tsunade interrupted him. He half turned to look at her in sheer confusion, "Leave us,"

"But baa-chan—"

"I said leave us," there was no more room for arguments in Tsunade's voice and Naruto understood it. He glanced sadly one more time at his pink-haired friend and finally turned around, leaving the room as asked.

"Tsunade-sama—" Sakura started, her eyes glued to the floor.

"You want to stay alone?" Tsunade asked but carried on not giving time for her apprentice to answer, "What about your duties? You are needed at the hospital; you are needed in your team,"

"I…" Sakura sighed, her eyes were starting to feel heavy, closing against her will, "I know… b-but there is something…" she slowly looked up, her emerald eyes boring into honey ones, "I can't explain… I really can… it's just there is something that I need to—"

"We'll carry on this conversation after you get some sleep," said Tsunade as she walked toward the pink-haired girl.

Sakura stiffened, as Tsunade was suddenly right in front of her. She opened her mouth to protest but felt something warm and soothing on her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that it was Tsunade's doing… she wanted to step away, to fight back… but the darkness felt so good… it was calling for her… the _whispers_… they were tell her to give in. They were whispering, telling her to close her eyes.

And she did.

* * *

Shizune practically ran through the hospital hallways, ignoring the curious expression on the hospital nurses. She quickly turned left and spotted the blonde-haired girl sitting quietly on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Ino?" Shizune asked, surprised to see her sitting in the middle of the hallways.

The blonde-haired girl head snapped up and blinked a few times as she looked back at Shizune, "Shizune-san!" Ino exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Shizune asked curiously.

"I…" Ino seemed half hesitant, she stared at the hospital room door from the corner of her eyes, "No one is allowed inside," Ino shrugged, her worried blue-eyes told Shizune everything that she needed to know.

Shizune went over to the door and paused as she looked down at the sitting girl, "I'm sure Sakura is fine," she then gave Ino a small smile as she knocked on the door.

There was no response and Ino giggled, "Really… Hokage-sama doesn't allow anyone inside,"

Shizune ignored the blonde-haired girl and knocked again for a full minute, and then waited two more, before finally pulling out her lock pick kit and letting herself in.

Ino gave an encouraging smile at the dark-haired woman before the door closed and she was left outside again.

The hospital room was large and tastefully designed, but messy, there were many things spread through the room. Shizune stepped forward and noticed a sleeping Sakura on the hospital bed and a drinking Tsunade in a chair next to Sakura's bed. The sake bottle balanced precariously on the small table next to her. Shizune sighed silently and went to stand beside her.

"You'll get sick, Tsunade-sama," she said, resting a hand on the back of the chair.

"Shizune… what are the symptoms of a depression?" asked Tsunade as she spared a worried look at the pink-haired girl.

Shizune followed Tsunade's gaze, "Constant feeling of sadness… sometimes a depression can cause frequent hostility, frequent crying… there is always a change in eating habits and also sleeping habits and—"

"Sleeping habits...when someone is depressed usually wants to sleep as long as possible or simply the other way around. Sleep patterns become totally unbalanced," Shizune frowned at Tsunade explanation and nodded slowly, "Sakura… was trying to keep herself awake, she didn't slept for three whole days,"

"You think she's depressed?" asked Shizune as she watched the pink-haired girl sleep. She looked peaceful.

"No… at first when I first saw her, yes I did think she was under a depression but then the look in her eyes, something in the depth of her eyes told me it was something else," said Tsunade as her arm stretched towards the bottle of sake.

"Then-"

"She is hiding something from us," said Tsunade as she looked up to stare at Shizune, "you should have seen her face, she looked so committed, I don't think she'll let us know what is troubling her,"

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Shizune, her eyes wide as she stared at the trembling sleeping girl.

"Sakura!" said Tsunade as she stood up, the bottle of sake completely forgotten on the floor. Tsunade hand covered the pink-haired girl forehead, "her temperature is hot… too hot! Sakura can you hear me? Sakura… wake up,"

* * *

Sakura knew where she was. She remembered it perfectly; she had been here the other two times. Her heart rhythm seemed to agree with her as it pounded strongly against her chest.

Though, she had been in this place before, everything seemed darker. She was unable to see anything, not even with a hand right in front of her. Only, able to feel the eerie foggy feeling that crept up her back.

Sakura felt like a bland man without a guide – her arms stretched out before her. She breathed in the cool air and tried to gather her thoughts, to calm herself down, to try and get something from it… but the air gave her nothing, no comfort, no fear; it was as if it was as clueless as she was.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she carried on walking. She wondered for how long she would have to walk, it seemed like she had been walking for hours. She knew that sometime soon, a white light would appear and she would have to chose, just like the times before.

She was going to walk towards the light this time. She needed to get away. Sakura was aware of what the darkness would lead her to, but she had no idea where the light would take her and she needed to find out. The idea of getting away from _him _pleased her immensely.

Suddenly, she came to a stop. She raised her arm at her eyes level to protect her from the sudden light that consumed half of the darkness.

She smiled softly as the light illuminated her. Her fast heart rhythm slowed down as she stepped forward to the light.

"Sakura! Her temperature is hot… too hot! Sakura can you hear me? Sakura… wake up,"

The pink-haired girl came to a full stop as she listened to Tsunade's voice. Sakura eyed the light in shock as she finally realised what the light was there for! She had a choice. She had a choice to walk to the light… and she would be all right.

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at the white light, as cold started to claim her body. She remained there for several minutes just contemplating the light.

"I have a choice…" she whispered to herself.

She now knew that she had a choice… but there was something out there… something in the darkness, waiting for her. The wanting to know what was happening to her burned in her heart, more than ever.

Like a fired furnace.

"I must be mad," the pink-haired girl told herself as she turned her back at the light.

"Completely mad," another voice answered her.

A familiar voice.

_His_ voice.

Her eyes scrutinized his blank expression, his onyx eyes bored into hers. She trembled slightly under his calm and unreadable gaze.

"You've come back," Itachi said softly in a deep, pleasant voice. He sounded faintly bemused.

Sakura nodded slowly as she hid her trembling hands behind her back, "H-hai," she whispered.

It felt wrong to speak louder than a whisper. The whole encounter looked so dreamlike that the pink-haired girl feared that if she made a wrong sound, everything would be gone in a second like before.

Itachi turned his back on her and stared to the starry sky. Sakura bit her lip as she stepped forward and placed herself not too close and nor too far from him.

She could still smell the same-burnt essence in the air. She fought the urge to look around… she didn't want to look at… his dead body.

Sakura had so many questions but decided to wait for a little while. They stood there in the middle of the chaos absorbed in an awkward companionable silence.

It was the pink-haired girl who broke the silence when it became to thick to bear.

"How?" she asked softly forcing herself not to look at him.

She could hear the smile even in the darkness that surrounded them, "I don't know…" he answered her, his head slowly turned to look at her slender figure, "But... I'm afraid that I need your help,"

All of her efforts not to look at him were quickly thrown away behind her back. She jerked her head and their eyes met.

In the silvery moonlight that streamed down on them, he looked startling like Sasuke. Sakura swallowed dry and shook her head, trying to get their resemblance out of her head.

"You need me to find out?" she repeated the question barely audible, "How? I read every possible book… I thought about every possible situation… there is nothing that can possibly explain this! I thought y-you knew what—"

Itachi held a hand in mid-air and cut her in, "I can't waste time in trying to figure out what is happening," his voice was still soft but was now stern, "I need your help… my time is limited," he added as he looked down at her puzzled features.

"So… you're not dead?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Itachi stepped forward and closed the space between him and the pink-haired girl. He slowly grabbed her arm and ignored her gasp. She trembled under his grip and stared at him with a mist of fear and curiosity.

Sakura lips parted as Itachi placed her hand on his heart.

There was a faint beat and her lips parted in shock.

"Not yet, kunoichi,"

* * *

**a/n: What do you people think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Very confusing? Please review and let me know.**


	4. Fyra

**Whispers in the Dark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I write for pure entertainment with no intentions or whatsoever to breach any copyrights!

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know that some of you is still pretty much confused, don't worry. Sakura is confused too (giggle). There is a small part of this chapter that 'tries' to clarify what is going on. But, of course, I cannot give everything away! (winks) **

**I still hope that you will enjoy it, **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Her jaded-green eyes lazily fluttered open. It was at that very moment as she finally opened her eyes that she was very and unrealistically aware of her surroundings. Her senses were overwhelmed with confusion as the soft silk sheets surrounded and molded to her slender body, at the same time her whole body seemed numb with the memories that she could not conjure up. Her brows were pressed together as she took in a deep and relieved breathe.

The pink-haired kunoichi tilted her head to the left and stared at the empty chair next to her bed, her eyes then paused at the forgotten bottle of sake that was lying on the white floor. Memories of what happened came to her at once. She remembered Naruto knocking at her door… she remembered Tsunade breaking in and the strange sensation on forehead.

Then, Sakura suddenly gasped as her hands moved upwards.

The necklace was still there and it clearly was not a fragment of her imagination. The dreams… and _his_ _request_ echoed inside her head making her wince in displeasure. She slowly turned around and buried her face on the white pillow muffling her scream.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard a door open and then close. Sakura immediately sat up in the bed and bit her lip as she stared at the door of her hospital room. Tsunade was going to question her and was probably not going to allow Sakura to leave the hospital until she was satisfied with acceptable answers. Quickly, Sakura shoved the blankets away and stood up. Her right hand was still clutching tightly to the necklace as she made her way towards the window. Sakura shot a last wavering look at the closed door before she leaned forward through the window and finally jumped.

Sakura stared at the empty streets grateful that the sun was yet to come. Her heartbeat was like one thousand of drums playing in her ears. Her rosy lips parted as she dashed forwards. She was scared, more scared than she 

can remember. The medic-nin possessed a determinate and piercing look in her green orbs that would make one think twice before crossing her way.

Her legs finally faltered as she arrived to the tall gates of Konoha. The two chuunin that were guarding the gate, shot her a curious look as she remained in the middle of the gates staring at the dark vast green forest.

The weight of the necklace seemed to have increased as if it was reminding her.

"_I… I'm not sure if I-"_

"_Do you not wish to save my little brother? I assure you that I am the only one that can save him now,"_

She was going to do it, for Sasuke, for Naruto and more importantly for team seven.

Slowly, she walked forward completely ignoring the two chuunin. Sakura took a deep breathe as she stepped away from Konoha, her heart breaking with a new each step. She fought back tears that threatened to fall down at any moment as the horrible feeling of betrayal sunk down in her stomach. Swallowing dry, she pondered if she should take the headband that she no longer deserved for what she was about to do was unforgivable.

The animals of the beautiful green forest hurried to their shelters, their eyes wide and alert to the walking stranger. Sakura felt her heart squeeze as a familiar pair of blue eyes came to her mind.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she jumped to a tree branch. Sakura half-turned around and stared at her village, her home, "But… I will bring him back… I'll bring Sasuke back and everything will be alright," she muttered to herself as she turned back around. Her feet gathered chakra and she finally sprung forward.

"_So… you're not dead?"_

"_Not yet, kunoichi,"_

* * *

Surprised, sheer impulse drove her to take a deep breath of the nasty air and she choked. Shock hit her, too. She froze. It did not matter which emotion had control. She could not believe what she saw. The room was empty.

Shizune eyes widened at the open window. She quickly ran towards it and looked outside. The sun was already high in the sky, illuminating the village. The gentle breeze caressed her worried features as she turned around. She 

quickly reached the door and only then did she release the breathe she had been holding.

She closed the door behind her and roamed through the hospital halls. She needed to inform Tsunade. As she made her way towards the Hokage Tower, Shizune pondered on the blonde-haired woman words.

"_She is hiding something from us. You should have seen her face… she looked so committed… I don't think she'll let us know what is troubling her,"_

Shizune was finally in front of the Hokage's office door. She turned the knob and pulled at the door, before it creaked and slowly swung open. Gulping, she took a moment before stepping inside. Once inside she could not help the chills that traveled down her spine as she walked towards the desk where a blonde-haired woman pretended to be doing some work.

Tsunade shot her a wondering look as she placed a few sheets of paper down on the desk. Shizune gulped as the Sannin eyes stopped on her.

"Well? What the hell do you want?" asked Tsunade as she crossed her arms around her chest, "I'm working here," she said raising her eyebrows.

Normally, Shizune would roll her eyes at such obvious lies.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune started, the strange feeling swam through her body as she stared directly at the other woman honey eyes, "It's about Sakura-"

"Oh? Did she wake up?" asked Tsunade, her arms dropped to the sides.

Shizune slowly shook her head, "Tsunade-sama… Sakura has disappeared,"

Tsunade tilted her head and blinked a couple of times, "What do you mean she disappeared?"

"I… I… just came from the hospital… h-her room was empty… t-the window was opened and-"

Tsunade brows furrowed together like two ominous storms, "Sakura…" she gritted her teeth together, "This isn't something you would do..." Tsunade paused and stared at Shizune, "Gather a small searching party, she can't be far,"

"H-Hai!" Shizune nodded promptly.

* * *

The pouring rain, which had been hammering before dawn as if the heavens were leaking had abated and then stopped, but the dawn sky was still overcastting. Sakura gulped as she stopped on a tall tree branch, waking 

and scaring the birds away. Her gaze fell on the mass destruction in front of her. The pink-haired girl could hear her hasty heartbeat in the middle of the sound of the bird's wings flapping.

She quickly jumped down with a silent thud. On the rocky and irregular ground, she slowed down, cautious of where she put her feet, her eyes constantly on the lookout, sweeping left and then right to widen her field of vision. She was wary of the slightest shudder of leaves.

As Sakura looked around, she could not help to notice at how familiar the surroundings were to her. The burnt scent was very real and still so present in the air as if it was marking what had happened, a solid memory of_ that_ day. The pink-haired girl took a deep breathe as she tried to ignore the strange feeling on her stomach.

She had no idea how much time went by. Sakura kept changing her position, standing up and stretching, then crouching and looking around. Her knee joints ached.

The drizzling rain hissed on the leaves overhead. She gazed up and became furious at the empty ground in front of her. She was sure this was the right place! She had been here before… in her dreams. Sakura snorted at her own thoughts, she still found the whole thing surreal.

The medic-nin pulled her hair away from her eyes and stared at her feet. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood. She quickly crouched and scrutinized it closer. She bit her lower lip in irritation as she realized that the stupid rain had washed most of the blood away.

"Just great!" she growled at herself.

How long was it since she had left home? The thought came to her for the first time. The strange feeling on her stomach increased and the weight of the necklace became heavier. Guilt quickly took over her frustrated features. She had left everyone behind without a word or even a note. Sakura lips trembled as she fought back tears. She had a new mission now, she could only hope, from the bottom of her heart, that the people that she loved, the same ones she left behind would find the space for forgiveness in their hearts.

"Are you lost?"

Sakura quickly spun around and got in a stance ready to attack. Her emerald eyes spotted a tall strange man fully dressed in a simple white kimono. She relaxed and straightened herself as soon as she took a closer look at the man in front of her. Nothing about him indicated that he was a threat.

The pink-haired girl bowed slightly, "Gomennasai," Sakura said politely; her emerald eyes met his cat-like golden ones.

The man smiled softly and raised a hand, "There is nothing to apologize for. One has to be always alert and cautious these days,"

Sakura offered him a small smile and nodded, "Hai,"

"Come," the tall man, whispered. He turned his back on her and walked towards the forest.

Sakura eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"_Come…"_

It was with no doubt the same voice. The same voice had urged her to follow into the darkness. Sakura gulped, her hands had started to tremble. Her lips shivered uncontrollably. Her heart was beating so wildly it seemed to be about to leap out of her chest.

The man stopped and stared behind his shoulder. His big golden eyes gazed at the unmoving pink-haired girl. He smiled, this time his smile was a wide one that many would have considered a beautiful, honest and cheerful smile. However, Sakura felt that was something wrong with the man's smile. Her eyes fixed themselves on his flawless white teeth and she suddenly felt terribly cold, as if she was running a fever.

"Don't you want to see _him_?"

Sakura lips parted in shock. She could only nod as if her brain had switched to automatic, dragging her legs towards the strange man.

"Y-you… found his body? Is he… is he-"

The man tilted his head to stare at the young medic-nin. His mid-long dark hair flew along with the breeze giving him a mystical look. Sakura found herself spellbound in his big cat-like eyes. She had never seen those types of eyes before. His lips formed a simple smile, "He is not waking up anytime soon,"

Somehow, Sakura felt relieved. She was not sure if she wanted to face Itachi in reality. In her dreams was already scary enough.

"Your voice… I recognized it from my dreams," Sakura gasped and placed a hand on her mouth. She was surprised that she had voiced her thoughts. She tried to look away from his mysterious eyes but found that she could not do so.

The dark-haired man rose an elegant eyebrow, "Aha, I'm glad you did," he answered breaking his gaze away from her.

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked, stopping walking noticing that they were no longer in the forest, "How can I see him… how can I hear you in my dreams?!"

"Tea?" the man asked as he carried on walking, ignoring the fact, that she stayed behind.

Sakura blinked, perplexed at the man's attitude. Her emerald eyes widened as she stared at the small house in front of her.

* * *

As hard as Naruto tried to swallow, the solid lump in his throat would not go away. His breathing almost stopped. His heart felt as heavy as if it was being crushed under a slab of stone. Pain and sadness made him shake so violently that he was almost unable to control himself. He let out a sharp groan of pain, which sounded like the call of some wild animal.

The dark-haired boy watched unperturbed as Naruto fell on his knees. Three ANBU, including Kakashi and Captain Yamato were trying to calm down the blonde-haired boy.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto as he lowered his head; his bright blue eyes stared at the ground, "Why?"

The masked nin let out a long exasperated sigh as he stared down at Naruto.

"We still don't know if Sakura really left us," said Kakashi as he crouched in front of his remaining student, "We will wait for now,"

Naruto shook his head slowly, "I don't want to wait," he whispered so softly that made Sai shift uncomfortably from where he was standing.

"Come on…" said Kakashi as he pulled Naruto up, "We will talk this over with the Hokage, okay?"

How many times had they spoken with Tsunade now? Many times, she had denied them to look for the pink-haired girl. Tsunade believed that Sakura was close and that she would return on her own. Kakashi had tried to counter-argue, that Sakura would not leave without leaving at least a note.

Naruto was not going to wait.

The blonde-haired boy nodded as he stood up, his lips formed a small smile, "Now Sai!"

Everyone gasped in surprise as they turned around and stared at the dark-haired boy dash between the Konoha's gates.

"Don't take too long, dickless!"

Naruto's deep blue eyes sparkled as the three ANBU finally moved and ran after Sai.

"Don't even think about it!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking free from Kakashi's grip, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

The pink-haired girl could hear her own footsteps on the cracking wooden floor. She stared at every detail of the small yet cozy house. The hallway was well illuminated but what had caught her devoted attention were the paintings that were hanging on the walls. There was a painting of Konoha. The only thing that she recognized was the Hokage tower and the _two_ Hokage's stoned faces. The painting was old. Most of the houses were still inexistent.

There was another painting that caught her attention; it was one that portrayed a cat-like eye.

Was that a symbol of this man's clan?

"You must be hungry," the man said, stopping to look at her.

Sakura jumped startled and looked back at him, "H-hai," she said surprised that she had told him the truth. She was going to tell him that she was not hungry at all, but the truth just came out as soon as she stared at his eyes.

The man nodded, "This way," He led her to the kitchen. It was a very small kitchen and there was a small square table and two chairs, "The fridge is full with fresh food. Feel free to eat whenever you want,"

Sakura nodded as he threw an apple at her, "Tea?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, please," said Sakura as she took a seat.

"My name is Akito," he said casually as he prepared the tea.

"Sakura," the pink-haired girl said as she looked around. She was starting to feel more at ease around the strange man. However, there was something in the back of her mind that carried on nudging her all the time.

She wanted to see _him._

Akito placed the tea down and took the other seat, "You wanted to know how…" he started as he took a sip of his own tea, "If I hadn't found him when I did, he would have died. You see, I closed his superficial wounds but there is nothing that I can do with his internal ones,"

"You are a medic-nin?" asked Sakura leaning forward, she pressed her elbows on the table and her hands supported her chin. He had her full attention.

Akito shook his head while he smiled, "No, I'm not a nin, but I do possess healing knowledge…" Akito paused to look straight at the pink-haired girl green orbs, "you can say it's more like a genetic inheritance,"

Sakura eyes widened, "Ano, then why-"

"Why can't I heal him?" Akito asked knowingly, "I can hold one person life during an amount of time," he paused to see that her face twisted in confusion, "It's like a coma. I pushed my chakra in his wounded body, enough to keep him alive,"

"I see," said Sakura with an awe look plastered on her face, "But I still don't understand how-"

"Aha, I used an ancient jutsu that is passed down to the future generations. It holds the power to summon a person through their dreams. I must say that it was hard to do it against you," Akito finished and stood up, "Do you want to see him?"

Sakura quickly stood up slightly irritated that the man in front of her could anticipate all of her questions, "But why me?"

"You're the famous Sannin apprentice," Akito answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Besides; it seems that you and the Uchiha share a similar goal,"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she followed the dark-haired man to a dark room. The medic-nin gulped as she stepped inside the room, her vision adapted to the darkness and she could see his form lying on the bed. As she approached the bed she noticed that he did not have a scratch on him.

"It's simple, I will continue to perform the jutsu and you will heal him," Akito said as he stood next to the bed. He stared down at Itachi and smiled the same smile that had scared her back in the forest, "You'll be good as new, ne Itachi-kun?"

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at both of them.

She could not help to feel like a sacrificial pawn in a chess game.


	5. Fem

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Five

_________________________

The weight of the silence strangled her. The air around her was so heavy that she found her legs heavier than mountains; her feet remained stubbornly glued to the floor. Sakura emerald eyes were stuck on the frozen figure lying on the bed, her lips gradually parted and she finally let out a deep sigh.

Her heart faltered slightly as her eyes wavered towards the long raven-hair. It was a mess, as if a small whirlwind had passed by. Yet, Sakura could not dart her green orbs away from the scene in front of her.

Small locks of dark hair rested in his peaceful tanned features. She noticed his slightly parted lips and his irregular breathing. Sakura right hand slowly moved upwards to her neck. Her fingertips touched the cold necklace that until then had been her only sane proof.

The man that was lying on the bed was the same man that murdered his entire clan, the same man that made Sasuke blind with vengeance. Sakura drew a sharp breathe as she stepped forward. She focused on staying as silent as possible, scared that Itachi would wake up at any moment.

The young medic-nin stopped at the end of the bed, leaning forward she stretched her free hand to support herself on the bed. She gulped as she took in his scent. It was the very same scent from all those weird encounters. Nodding to herself as she finally accepted that Sasuke's older brother was really lying on the bed, Sakura spotted the small wooden chair next to the bed. She hurried towards it and sat down, her both hands covered her face muffling a scream.

What has she gotten herself into?

Everyone was, undoubtedly worried about her. Tears came to her eyes as a blond-haired boy came to her mind.

'Naruto…'

Was Itachi even telling her the truth? Would he really help her to bring Sasuke back? She could not help but to feel rather foolish as she sat in that wooden chair so close to _his_ body. She had believed him so blindly, like a helpless child searching for his mother embrace. She sniffed softly as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Suddenly, she raised her chin as she directed her gaze towards the closed door.

This Akito person was beyond suspicious. Nothing about him was ordinary. The way he made Sakura feel so at ease when he was around her, made her now feel incredibly uncomfortable. Was he capable to manipulate her emotions? Sakura narrowed her eyes at her own question. If that was the case, she needed to play safe.

Sakura could not trust them. She would have to think carefully about her own moves. She was playing a dangerous game after all. She could only hope that the rules were not that difficult.

Even if Itachi was not going to fill his promise, she still could turn things in her favor. She would have to try to suck in as much as information as she could.

For a moment, her bright green eyes shone with more intensity.

'Just you watch me…' she thought to herself as a strong feeling of determination started to grow inside her, 'I will bring Sasuke back no matter what…'

Sakura pushed her sleeves upwards and leaned forward closing the space between her and Itachi. She knitted her pink eyebrows together; small wrinkles adorned her forehead as her hands moved towards the Uchiha chest. Sakura concentrated on her chakra and seconds later, her both hands were surrounded by a bubble of green chakra.

She could feel his bloodstream travelling through his veins. She could feel his erratic and faint heartbeat. Her green eyes widened as she realized that one of his kidneys was not working. Maybe she could mend that. She pushed more chakra down to his body and bit her lower lip hard as her own heartbeat started to go wild.

There was an unpleasant itch spreading in the palm of her hands. Sakura focused hard and pushed more chakra into his kidney. The itching became more intense. The pink-haired girl let out a sudden gasp as the bubble of green chakra dissipated away without warning.

Sakura wiped the beads of sweat of her skin. Something was obviously wrong. She had never encountered a resistance like this before. Usually it always took more time to push the healing chakra into someone's body but with Itachi was completely different. There was a strange force blocking her chakra from getting in.

The young medic-nin sighed and leaned back on the chair. Akito's words floated inside her head as her eyelids closed.

"_It's like a coma. I pushed my chakra in his wounded body, enough to keep him alive,"_

'So it must be his chakra that is stopping my chakra from healing Itachi,' Sakura concluded as she allowed the darkness to take over her body.

It was cold. She was used to it now. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she ignored the intense light in front of her. She turned her back on the light and focused on the darkness. She hugged herself as she walked forward, listening to her own footsteps. She could not feel her heartbeat this time. It was not beating frantically as it did before. Her green eyes were now wide open as she walked through the dark. A few minutes later, Sakura's eyes could distinguish some strange forms in the darkness.

Suddenly, she stopped abruptly as she finally spotted him.

He had his back turned on her. If he was aware of her presence, he did not show it.

Sakura took a deep breathe and found her legs moving towards him. Her hands curved into fists as she stopped next to him. Her skin began to prickle as she gathered the courage to break the odd silence.

Itachi could hear everything so clear. He could hear her deep breathing, the way she quarried her feet on the ground in a nervous way. He felt rather amused that he was able to make her feel nervous. It made him feel like he had the upper hand. He watched her from the corner of his eyes.

The pink-haired girl opened her mouth and closed it multiple of times, not really sure of what to say. Itachi watched as she pushed her eyebrows together in frustration. He raised an amused eyebrow as she pouted; unaware that he was observing her.

"Well kunoichi?"

His voice startled her. She quickly gained conscious of her surroundings and jerked her head to the side, meeting his deep dark orbs.

"I…" Sakura bit her lip as she realized that she could not look away from his eyes, "I… f-found y-y-your b-body," she shivered as she finished talking. She must have looked like a totally idiot stuttering like that! Sakura mentally scowled herself as she forced her eyes towards the floor.

Itachi dark eyes widened at the new piece of information. The pink-haired girl had his full attention.

"Elaborate,"

Sakura ignored the cold sensation that licked her spine. She swallowed dry and nodded, ignoring his demanding tone.

"You were not— I mean your body was not in the exact place you instructed me," Itachi narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly as the information hit him.

"I don't know if you know this man," Sakura sighed and relaxed her hands, "All I know is that his name is Akito and somehow it's because of him I can see you while I sleep, then before I knew it I was in his house andu-"

Sakura eyes widened as two firm hands held her shoulders, "You are not making any sense," Itachi murmured as he looked directly at her wide green orbs, "Try again,"

The young medic-nin nodded and allowed herself to breathe again when Itachi hands moved away.

"Right," said Sakura before she cleared her throat, "When I got to the place, everything was destroyed in a way that no one would recognize what once it had been. I searched for your body everywhere and when I was about to give up, this man showed up," Sakura paused and noticed how Itachi seemed somewhat troubled.

"Akito you say?" Itachi asked as he stole a glance at his other body.

Sakura followed his gaze and nodded, "H-hai," she answered softly, "Akito took me to this small house a few miles away from where your body was supposed to be,"

Itachi dark eyes returned to the pink-haired girl. He wanted to ask her why in hell she would follow a stranger but refrained from doing so.

"He said that he possesses healing knowledge, it's something that he inherited from his clan," said Sakura as she tried to remember Akito's words, "Itachi-san!" She exclaimed as her green eyes met his, "This Akito person kept you alive with some unknown jutsu! If he had not done so, you would not be alive right now!"

Sakura was highly surprised with the indifference emotion plastered on the Uchiha's features.

"Akito…" he whispered the name a few times, forgetting Sakura's existence.

Sakura stood still as she watched the Uchiha turn his back on her. She heard Itachi whisper Akito's name several times, each one of his whispers had different tones and emotions. She was suddenly startled as Itachi quickly turned around; crimson orbs replaced his usual dark ones.

'Calm down… calm down… do not look at his sharingan!' she told herself as she quietly darted her eyes away from his form.

"I see…" Itachi spoke to himself with a malicious smile playing in his tanned face. He stared at the pink-haired girl with interest, "tell me kunoichi, what else happened?"

Sakura fixed her eyes on the ground. So, Itachi did know who this Akito person was and it looked like he was not going to let her know anything about him. She was not sure whether Itachi was on good terms with Akito or not. It did not matter anyway. She knew that she could not trust them.

"Right now I am staying with Akito," Sakura fought to keep her voice as normal as possible, "We are going to work on your recovery,"

Itachi nodded, the smile was long gone from his face. He studied the pink-haired girl and he could now understand part of what was happening. He could also see why Akito chose her. She was the Hokage apprentice, a master in healing skills, one that could perhaps complete Akito's plans.

"Hn," said Itachi after a while, "You should hurry up, kunoichi. The faster you heal me, the faster I reach Sasuke."

"Sakura," the pink-haired girl drawled impatiently. Itachi crimson orbs eyed her intently, questioning her. Sakura huffed, "You know my name so stop calling me that, it's annoying,"

The Uchiha lips moved upwards in something that could resemble a smile "Sakura,"

Sakura could feel the hair of the back of her neck stand up. The way that Itachi pronounced her name gave her goosebumps. His voice was deep soft and echoed inside her mind over and over again that found herself eager to hear him call her name more often.

She quickly shook her head. What on earth was she thinking? Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Sakura turned around. She breathed in and out a few times and walked away.

Itachi blinked softly as the girl in front of him spun around, turning her back on him. He raised an eyebrow as she walked away towards his body. His eyes followed her as a hunter watches its prey.

He watched her crouch on the unleveled ground, one of her fingers stopped on her rose-colored full lips as she concentrated on the body. Her eyes widened slightly as if she had won the lottery. Itachi felt somewhat uneasy as a wide smile etched on her pale features.

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed happily, as she allowed herself to fall on the floor, next to Itachi's body.

"What is it ku- Sakura,"

Sakura bit her lip as he pronounced her name. Then, she turned her head towards him.

"This body!" She announced as if it was that obvious. Itachi simply waited for her to carry on, "This body is what I have to heal!" She nodded waiting for him to catch her meaning. When he did not say anything, Sakura licked her lips and sighed, "you see, when I was with your real body, I could not heal you! My chakra was blocked by Akito's chakra! That is why this body is here!" Sakura added enthusiastically as she placed her both hands together, a bubble of green chakra did not take too long to appear.

Itachi finally nodded, understanding every word. He was surprised that the pink-haired girl got to the answer before him. He opened his mouth to reply but Sakura's voice interrupted him.

"So that's why!" the vivid smile disappeared from her face. "As soon as you get fully healed you will be able to head towards that intense white light… b-because right now you are in between," Sakura paused, analyzing what she had said before she continued, "right now… you are between life and death, so that explains why you are outside your body… wow,"

Itachi lips parted slightly as Sakura hands moved on to the damaged chest. His left hand paused on his chest where he could feel an uncomfortable itchiness.

"I can feel it," Itachi said as he placed himself closer to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura tilted her head to look at Itachi and smiled.

Itachi managed to ignore the itching as he stared at her perfect smile. He could read something in her big green orbs. The young medic-nin like him had already planned her next move. All his previous thoughts that the girl was an easy target to take down died away. Slowly, he darted away his gaze from her eyes to her neck.

She was wearing his necklace.

There was a long period of silence while Sakura healed the body. Sakura seemed as if she was going to suffocate anytime soon. She could not stand it. The silence was unbearable, especially when he was standing so close to her, watching her.

"What was it like?"

The sudden question caught him off guard. Itachi usual blank emotion suffered a shock.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned, his tone of voice showed his blatant surprise. Surely, she was not asking _that_.

"The fight," Sakura whispered, "Sasuke… did he-"

"Hn," Itachi watched as Sakura moved her hands to his stomach, "He fought well…"

Sakura nodded slowly. She knew that he was not going to let her know the details. He sounded somewhat hesitating; as if there was something that he was hiding.

"Do y-you miss it?"

"No," Itachi answered, he sounded rather rude.

Sakura ignored it. She knew it was rather risky to be asking those types of questions, but it was not as if he was going to kill her while she was healing him.

"I have been away for almost two days," she said as she pushed more chakra inside his body, "I miss it already," she carried on, not daring to look at Itachi, "There is nothing like home," then she giggled quietly to herself, "mother always used to tell me that when I first became a genin,"

Itachi could not take his eyes away from the talking pink-haired girl. He was intrigued at every emotion her pale features displayed as she carried on talking. He did not answer or intervened and was somewhat glad that she finally understood that he did not want to answer her questions.

"Those were the best times… when we were still all genins," said Sakura as a picture of team seven invaded her mind, "Sasuke, Naruto and I, team seven…" Sakura eyes widened when she heard Itachi sit next to her.

* * *

Everything was quiet. The nature— trees, flowers, grass watched in silence as two figures walked together under the moonlight. A blond-haired boy suddenly stopped next to a tall tree.

"Dammit!" he screamed, making the other boy stop.

"You dickless! You want the ANBU to find us?" asked Sai while he rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, his bright blue eyes stared at his team mate, "Why would Sakura-chan leave us!? Why would Sakura-chan… leave m-me?"

"Just calm down," said Sai in a quiet tone, "we are going to find her," Sai sounded pretty convincing which gave the blond-haired boy some hope.

"Yeah…" Naruto whispered, "We will,"

"Shhh!" Sai hushed Naruto while he looked around, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Shhh you!" Naruto retorted, pointing his index finger at the dark-haired boy.

"Naruto! You baka, someone is here," said Sai as his hand reached his weapon holster.

Naruto eyes widened, "Well yeah!" he exclaimed, "That's why I was telling you to shhh!"

Sai did not bother to reply. Instead, he quickly turned around, sending a dozen of shuriken flying towards the dark bushes.

Both boys froze at the sound of metal clashing together. They watched intently as the bushes moved and a tall figure finally came into view.

"Yo!"

Naruto jaw dropped while Sai visibly relaxed from his combat position.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto, shocked that the masked-nin had found them so quickly, "We are not returning to Konoha without Sakura-chan!"

"Aha," Kakashi put his kunai back in his holster and tilted his head, "I suspected as much," he replied with a jovially tone, "However, I am not here to take you guys back,"

"Really?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicious.

"Hai," Kakashi answered as he looked upwards, "we better hurry if we want to find any good trails," the copy-nin said as he pointed to the sky, "It's going to rain,"

"Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a smile adorning his whiskered face, "What happened to the other two that came with you?"

"There was no one with me," said Kakashi as a smirk formed underneath his midnight blue mask.

* * *

Itachi did not know if she had been talking for hours but it felt like it. Normally, he would have told her to shut up and just heal his body. After all, talking about unnecessary things was not a part of their agreement. Strangely, her talk was welcoming.

He spent an infinite time by himself stuck in this place consumed by his own demons. It was a pleasant change to have the pink-haired girl talk about her life in Konoha, even if he did not care one bit about it. Yet, he could not say he did not care nor was not paying his devoting attention to her tales, because he was indeed partially interested.

His interest would perk when she mentioned his little brother.

"He was not surprised to see us there," said Sakura focusing on healing the body. Akito was not lying when he told her that Itachi internal wounds were serious, "He was so changed," a sigh escaped her lips, "I… missed- I mean… we missed two whole years, we could have done so many things together… he could have trained with us…"

Itachi snorted catching Sakura's attention since his snort was the only sign that showed he had been listening to her this the whole time.

"Do you think that Sasuke would not realize that staying in Konoha was not enough?" Sakura blinked stupidly at Itachi's question, "Even if Orochimaru had not given him the curse mark, Sasuke would have left you in search of power,"

"You don't know that," Sakura whispered sadly, refusing to accept Itachi's opinion.

"Sakura," Sakura swallowed dry as his deep voice reached her ears, "Sasuke life purpose was to kill me… now that I am dead, or he thinks I'm dead, he is a shell. He has no life purpose anymore,"

Sakura green chakra disappeared. She pressed her lips together as Itachi words echoed inside her mind. Vicious and poisoned words. Sakura tried to ignore them as much as she could but without any success.

"It's not t-true…" she said softly as she stood up looking down at his sitting form, "He would not… he wouldn't be like this… he wouldn't lose his life purpose…" her voice became more steady and louder as she carried on, "Sasuke wouldn't lose his will to live if you weren't a psychopath that killed off his entire family!"

Sakura gasped at her own words, covering her mouth with one of hands.

Itachi said nothing as his crimson orbs bored into her green ones. Words were not necessary to express the warning his gaze gave her.

"Gomen," whispered Sakura as she felt that she was being pushed away.

'Thank Kami' she thought as the world around her became darker again.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start and shivered. Her eyes widened as she felt the chair rock backwards. Panicking, Sakura stretched her arms trying to hold on to something, her fingers managed to grab the white blanket that covered Itachi's lower body. She pulled, trying to balance herself only to end up falling anyway.

"Owww!" Sakura moaned as her head collided hard with the floor. Groaning and cursing aloud, she sat upright and massaged what was going to be a bump. She picked the blanket of the floor and stood up. Seconds later, a small scream escaped her lips; the blanket fell to the floor as her emerald eyes spotted _something _private.

'**Hell yea!!' **inner Sakura yelled, punching her fist into the air.

Sakura came back to reality when she heard hurried footsteps from the hallway. Quickly she covered Itachi's naked form and watched, as the room's door was wrenched open.

"Is everything alright?" asked Akito as his golden-cat like eyes stared at the lying chair.

"Yep, everything's fiiine!" Sakura fought back a laugh as Akito blinked in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, this last part got me laughing. Yes, I am insane if that's what you're wondering right now. Oh… yeah I'm quite hyper too.**

**Anyway, I can start to say that this chapter is the result of too much sugar. Again, many of you still say things are too confusing, I hope it's getting more clear now of what is happening. So if you let me know what you think about this, I'll be a happy girl.**

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**Hugz,**

**Creidhe.**

**[Edit:] Oh yeah!!!! I really could use a kind soul to help me with my grammar. A beta anyone? (puppyeyes) **


	6. Sex

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter Six**

Akito arched a curious eyebrow as he sat down on the porch placing two mugs of hot cocoa by his side. He directed his gaze at the pink-haired girl. He was curious to know what the cause of her good-mood was. Lately, the pink-haired girl did nothing else but to sing to herself and collect special herbs. That wasn't all. It was the look in her eyes. There was this unknown sparkle that he could not read. She was up to something and he had no idea what and that was highly intriguing him. A playful smile decorated his handsome features as he watched Sakura run a tired hand through her pink-hair. If there was something he loved the most was to play the detective role.

As if detecting his presence, Sakura turned around and offered him a small tired smile.

"Ne Akito-san are those-?"

"Hai. Come and take a small break,"

Sakura small smile widened at the suggestion. She nodded lightly and abandoned the small hamper filled with herbs. Sighing, she picked up her mug and sat down next to Akito inhaling the nice hot cocoa scent, "Mmmh,"

"How is Itachi healing coming along?" Akito asked as he too picked his mug.

Sakura chugged the cocoa down and licked her lips before she answered, "It's coming nicely. I reckon he will be ready in two weeks,"she placed the mug down and tilted her head to look at him, "What will happen then? How will you bring him back?"

Akito looked up at her suddenly. Grinning, he said, "There are things that should remain in the dark, my dear." It amused him to see the wrinkles forming in her forehead as she pushed her pink eyebrows together in sheer frustration.

Sakura pressed her lips together. She refrained herself from snapping at him. Akito cunning and mysterious personality contrasted greatly with her curious nature. Not having the answers to her questions was probably worse than natural catastrophes. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked upwards to the bright blue sky. She knew there was a lot that she was not being told. Still it didn't really matter. For the very first time in years she was feeling in peace. It was kind of ironic that she would come to feel this way under the enemy wings.

It had been one week since she arrived to only Kami knows where. Akito was rarely at home and that offered her a satisfying feeling of freedom and trust. And whenever he was present, he always insisted to stay near Sakura. They usual spoke about political matters and she managed to sketch a small profile about him. Akito seemed to be very intelligent and with great knowledge about past politics and wars. He also possessed a bright humor, making her laugh a few times. Either way, she never forgot for one second that he was still a complete stranger and was probably only letting out false information about his own person.

What intrigued her most was Itachi's silence when she questioned him about Akito. He never confirmed whether he knew Akito or not and it seemed as though she was not going to find out any soon. Not even his emotions gave the answer away. His face was like a closed book and only those with the master key could open it. Unfortunately she did not have a master key and knew that she would never have one. Itachi would never open his pages to anyone and it was something she needed to be careful with. Who knew what his next page was preparing next? She would have to make sure that he was going to bring Sasuke back.

Akito yawn interrupted Sakura's thoughts. The pinkette smiled softly as she pushed herself upwards, "It is getting late," she observed as the sun was beginning to cower away.

"Bring your things inside;" said Akito, also standing up, "meet me in Itachi's room,"

Sakura shot him a wondering look but said nothing. She made her way towards the little basket filled with specific healing herbs. She picked it up and stood there listening to Akito's retreating footsteps.

Taking in a deep breath, she finally turned around and stepped inside the small house. The now familiar scent of lavender incent did not bother her at all as she walked through the slight dark corridor. Taking a small turn to the left she came to a stop in front of an opened door. Knocking lightly, she walked in and gave the dark-haired man a lighthearted smile.

Akito patted the empty chair next to him, gesturing for her to sit down. Sakura placed the hamper next to Itachi's feet and took the seat. She arched an impatient brow. His golden-cat like eyes possessed glint of mischief that made her want to punch it away.

"Sakura-san… I'm afraid that we don't have a week," said Akito as he slowly looked away towards the Uchiha sleeping form.

The pink-haired girl blinked quietly as his words echoed inside her brain. Her neurons struggled to understand but in vain, "What? But I-"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do it but I am afraid that time is running out," said Akito, holding out his hands and pressing his palms together, "We will have to risk it. This is where his life depends solemnly on you."

Her eyes were wide with dread. Akito looked at her, irritated by such expression, "Tell me that you can do it. Give me your word."

Sakura wanted to tell him that she was able to do it but her voice abandoned her. In fact, she was starting to think that every nerve of her body left her to her own luck.

"Give me your word." Akito insisted. His voice became lower and deeper.

She swallowed dry and nodded, "I can do it," she whispered, hiding her trembling hands on her lap. She gave him a final nod and watched in awe at what happened next.

Akito hands started to glow an extreme green color, somewhat different to her green healing chakra. She concluded that his chakra was much more concentrated and powerful than hers and perhaps… no… it was definitely powerful than Tsunade-sama chakra as well. Just who was this guy?

Mouth-opened, Sakura could only watch as his green chakra started to disperse away. Small particles floated in the air and concentrated around Itachi's body. All of a sudden there was a flash that almost blinded her. The green particles were now sticking to Itachi's skin and acted like worms crawling up and down. She leaned forward in the chair completely breathless. She focused her gaze on the Uchiha's chest which was now heaving more strongly and rapidly. Her green eyes moved on to his dry now parted lips. He was trying to suck in the maximum quantity of air as possible but it looked as though he was not able to breathe.

"Sakura! What are you waiting for!?" Akito angry voice reached her ears, startling her.

Shaking her head, Sakura jumped off the chair and launched herself towards the bed as soon as Itachi body started to convulse. Instantly, her hands glowed green and she pressed them on his chest. She fought the urge to pull her hands away as she listened to his whole body system. He was breaking down. Sakura bit back a sob as she realized that the tissue of one of his heart valves was not properly healed, which kept the valve from closing as it should be, letting blood to back up into his lungs. That's why he couldn't breathe.

Pushing her eyebrows together and barely breathing, Sakura forced her chakra in as much as she could. It took a while but she finally sighed in relief when her chakra started to rebuild the damaged tissue. She remained still as chakra flowed through her, trying to ignore her mind and heart as they started to conflict with each other. Her mind kept telling her that this needed to be done in order to save Sasuke while her heart strongly opposed. It was telling her that what she was doing was nothing more than treachery. Sasuke would never forgive her.

Small locks of pink-hair started to fall down covering her teary eyes to an extent. She bit her lower lip and anxiously hoped that everything would come to an end soon. Returning home with Sasuke was the end that she was hoping for. All she had to do now was to endure.

"Endure," she muttered under her breathe as a single tear caressed her pale cold features, "Endure it dammit," she repeated more strongly pushing the last bit of chakra into his body, closing the now brand new heart valve.

Akito closed his eyes as soon as Sakura chakra vanished. His lips were decorated with that usual shrewdness and mystifying smile, "You did it," he whispered softly.

Her whole body trembled with the tremendous effort. She could feel her pulse throbbing in her own throat. Her heartbeat sounded like one thousand of drums echoing close to her ears. She nodded and smiled in pure satisfaction, "Of course I fucking did it," she replied as her vision started to get hazy, "I learned with the best."

Akito smirked and opened his eyes; he quickly stood up to hold the pink-haired medic-nin just before her consciousness abandoned her.

"Well done little one," Akito whispered into Sakura's ear, cuddling her into his arms, "stage number one is now complete."

* * *

There were noises coming from outside. She could hear something break in the distance but found it hard to move. She stayed in the bed merely listening while she struggled to open her eyes. After some miserable minutes, her ears caught the noise of footsteps. Groggily, she rolled over, blinking at the intense daylight.

Well, Akito had not killed her in the night, then, Sakura mused to herself. That was a definite plus.

What time was it? Her back was killing her and her head was throbbing. That must have been the worst night's sleep she had ever had. She had kept expecting to find him leering over her with a knife to her throat. Added to which on several occasions in the night her shoulder, arms and legs suffered from painful spasms. Thus while she had slept, admittedly, it was for no more than a few hours maximum and even that had been fitful.

Sakura groaned again just for good measure and sat up.

He was staring down at her, arms folded.

Sakura blinked. He was still there, leaning against the door, arms folded, red eyes staring back at her.

She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Obviously, she was seeing things.

Itachi raised an unimpressed brow as he stared at the tired dazed pink-haired girl. She looked exactly like she did in their odd encounters, only now he had a better perception. Her hair looked pinker than ever. He wondered if his eyes were going to take more damage just from looking at it. Smirking inwardly at his own thought, he crouched down and picked up a backpack and threw it at her.

"We are leaving,"

She felt dreadful. Her legs were throbbing, her head felt like it was wrapped in a plastic bag and she ached all over and as if that wasn't enough, Itachi was standing in her room completely healed. Eyes widening, she quickly stood up and attempted to run her fingers through her hair but gave up after a while. Pointless. She just smoothed it down as best she could and left it at that.

"Wha- What!" she shook her head in blatant confusion, "B-but you… how is that… you should be resting!" she pointed out ignoring the backpack he had just thrown at her.

"I'm good to go," Itachi replied ever so subtly. He glanced at the bag and arched his eyebrows, telling her to pick it up.

"Good to go…" Sakura repeated in sheer incredulity. The Uchiha was clearly not good to go. Even though he was a master at hiding his expressions he was forgetting that she was the best when it came to reading bodies. And his body barely could stand up on his own.

"You are not good to go," she added quietly, wriggling her toes as she begun to feel rather nervous.

The Uchiha snorted at such words. Who was she mistaking him for? If he was telling her that he was good to go then it was because he was good to go, "I am leaving this instant. You can stay or you can come along. It is your choice, kunoichi."

Sakura grimaced at his strong tone of voice, "Of course… I…" she picked the backpack and started to shove anything that looked useful; a lantern, her notebook, a small bag with herbs. Closing the backpack, she reached for her kunai holster and then attached it to her waist. She pressed her lips together, turned around and was surprised to see that Itachi was not there anymore. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... short chappie... I know. Still hope it was satisfying. Thanks alot for reading. Don't forget to review.


	7. Sju

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize.

**Whispers in the Dark**

**By Creidhe**

* * *

After what seemed to be a painful eternity, the medic finally found herself walking forward. Sakura bit her lower lip as she walked down the small hallway toward the exit door. She finally stepped outside; the bright sun immediately greeted her. Protecting her eyes with a single arm, Sakura quickly realized that Akito was not there.

Itachi stood a few feet away from her, his back turned on her. Gulping, Sakura walked toward the Uchiha, making her footsteps heavy to let him know of her presence. She stopped next to him, her green eyes staring at his odd serene expression.

"Ready?" Itachi asked, darting his gaze into her bright green eyes. For some reason, the way her green eyes sparkled with hope was rather disconcerting. He quickly looked away, returning his gaze toward the forest.

"H-hai." Sakura replied softly as an uncomfortable feeling took place in her stomach.

Itachi inhaled deeply, "We'll be travelling all day, and we will not stop to eat or to rest, if you feel like you aren't capable of this much, you might as well head home."

Sakura blinked at his words. Who did he think he is? Who was he mistaking her with? She was capable of that and plenty more! PFFT! The idiot.

She snorted taking a step forward, "Let's go."

Itachi arched an amused eyebrow as her lips formed a subtle pout. For some bizarre reason, he was looking forward to launch himself on a journey with the pink-haired girl. He wanted to see how far she would push herself in order to have his little brother back.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled as he ran after the medic-nin, his crimson eyes staring intently at her behind. Maybe… just maybe this whole thing was not going to be that bad, "Just what exactly are you after this time, Akito?" Itachi asked, his lips curving into a cunning smirk.

* * *

Tsunade glanced up at the swirling dark clouds obscuring the stars and casting an ominous charcoal veil across the moon. She noted the shadow of the trees, closer to the hulking building, checking them constantly for any alteration, any sign of someone slipping through the darkness out of sight of the guards, but her gaze kept straying back to the still untouched sake bottle.

She always found it funny that she never lays a finger on alcohol in times of trouble.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Tsunade straightened herself, inhaled swiftly, biting at her full lower lip. Her heart was pounding; she could taste the familiar dryness in her mouth and feel the dampness on her palms. The anxiety made it difficult to control her shaking hands when she needed desperately to maintain her posture.

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's heart nearly ceased to beat, than began to tap out double time, "Enter."

Her eyes fell on the tall guard and then slowly she darted her gaze lower, toward the dog, "Pakkun."

"I have a message."

Her legs had long since lost feeling, so numb from inactivity, Tsunade wasn't certain she would be able to stay put in her place. With a short nod, she found weight support on the border of her desk.

"Kakashi found the kids. They are heading toward the Grass Country. He'll be sending messages, informing the status of their quest." The dog finished talking and sat down, waiting for the news to sink in.

"They found a trace?" She asked, feeling her head become heavy.

"Yes. I found another disturbing scent along with hers." Pakkun, tilted his head, his tail swung nervously.

"Another scent?" Tsunade asked feeling somewhat dizzy. Who could it be? Did Sakura leave the village to meet with someone? Nothing made sense. No matter what theory she came up with, none of it made sense. Her eyes widened at the sudden image forming inside her head, "was it the Uchiha scent?!"

"Afraid not." Pakkun replied, "It was a very different scent. I don't know how I can explain it. But it smelled like a corpse."

"A corpse?" Tsunade was baffled, "A corpse?" She repeated.

"Yes. We searched for blood, for anything that could take us to a dead body but in vain." Pakkun paused before he carried on, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Tsunade lips parted and she inhaled deeply, "You're not the only one."

Movement snapped Tsunade's attention back to the window; she looked down at the entrance of the building. The guards were stopping someone from stepping inside. Eyes narrowing, Tsunade straightened herself and forced her wobbly legs to move forward, "Thank you Pakkun. Please make sure to keep me informed." She said softly as she walked out the door. The dark silent hallway embraced her. Tsunade ignored the cold chills running up and down her spine as she walked down the staircase. She had received an anonymous letter that morning by an anonymous person claiming to know where Sakura was.

Licking her dry lips, Tsunade finally arrived to the entrance.

"Hokage-sama!" one of the guards exclaimed, surprised to see her there.

Tsunade ignored the guard, her honey eyes fixated solemnly on the tall man in front of her. There was a long silence while the wind tugged at their clothing and whipped through their hair.

Cat-golden eyes pried into hers. Tsunade shivered at the rising wild breeze. Tsunade eyed his white vestments with interest, "You're the one who sent me that letter."

The mysterious man nodded quietly.

Tsunade arched an inquisitive eyebrow. Something was off with that man. She just couldn't exactly press her finger on it, "Well?"

The man smiled, "Tsunade. It has been a while hasn't it? I'm quite disappointed that you did not recognize me."

The blonde-haired woman shivered as she stared at his smile. The emotion that it produced within her was unmistakable. The way his eyes stared into hers as if he knew every single thought roaming inside her head made her heart stop.

"Akito…"

"Yes. It's quite the shock, isn't it?"

She stepped backwards, feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably. It had to be a dream. He was dead. She was sure of it.

"How can this be?!" She asked, eye-widened.

Akito smile vanished as though it had never been on his face, "It has been years since I last saw you. If I am not mistaken, it was when you turned twelve wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Tsunade replied. Gasping, she pressed her lips shut.

The guards stood behind, feeling completely confused as to how to act.

"Now now… I haven't come here to talk about me." Akito paused, "It is about your apprentice that I have come."

He had her entire attention.

_Excellent._

* * *

Itachi took a deep long breath of mountain air and looked slowly around him, feeling at home. Dawn was breaking over the mountain, spilling light along the ridges, turning shrubbery, leaves and granite to gold. Pine, fir and dogwood stretched as far as the eye could see and huge towering cliffs of granite jutted up toward the sky. For the first time in a long while, he relaxed. No one was trying to kill him. He might be in for a long hike, but he could enjoy his surroundings.

He moved with complete confidence, with the steady gait of a man used to being out in the wilderness and covering a large territory fast.

He traveled in the direction he estimated would be the most likely to find the Akatsuki campsite. If it was anywhere in the zone he had targeted, he would run across their tracks. He worked his way steadily to the granite where there was more brush and fewer trees. He stopped for a second, straining his ears. He could hear fast clumsy steps behind him. He could hear her brisk breathing. He was not about to stoop to admitting that she was indeed better than he had thought, but still she was becoming tired and that would probably delay him.

Sakura stopped behind him, glaring holes into his back. She was tired and her pale cheeks were flushing. She was feeling a little embarrassing that she was this tired while on the other hand, the Uchiha was feeling completely fine, even with his injuries.

It was obvious that he was not fully healed. She could see it by the way he walked. Every five minutes he would clutch his hand to his right side and then proceed with walking.

"We'll rest." Itachi said after a long moment of silence.

Sakura green eyes brightened up. Even though she was celebrating to every existing God she didn't want to look that desperate, "Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded, "It's going to rain. Let's search for some shelter."

Sakura looked up to the cloudless sky and narrowed her eyes. She said nothing about his weather skills and followed him. They walked around in complete silence until they finally reached a rocky area. Sakura ears perked up at the sound of water flowing. Itachi gaze fell on the awed pink-haired girl. She looked absolutely ecstatic about falls.

"I'm going to look for some food. Stay here." Itachi was sure she didn't hear a word he said.

The falls were beautiful, flowing down a series of smooth rocks to a natural pool below. The swimming hole was lined with rock so it stayed clean and it was surrounded with flat granite. It was the perfect place to spend a lazy night after being up all day travelling. Sakura stretched out, trying to get comfortable on the smooth granite surface. She tried to tell herself she was excited over her journey to find Sasuke. The truth was, since that moment she saw Itachi outside Akito's house, she had a vague feeling of uneasiness, as if a storm were gathering off in the distance and heading her way. The premonition persisted and was so strong; she lifted her head to search the sky for a sign of ominous, dark clouds.

The medic laid her head against her arm, and rubbed her cheek back and forth in a soothing gesture. It was crazy, but she felt as if she were being hunted.

"Let it go," she whispered aloud.

She closed her eyes tiredly, searching for inner contentment. She was after all, on the right track to find Sasuke.

A long sigh escaped her lips. Her heart was troubled. Something wasn't right. She simply didn't felt the same as she did when she left the village. Her heart was not in the right place anymore. She had left to find Sasuke right? For Naruto. For herself. For the sake of team seven. Only it didn't felt like finding Sasuke, was the most important thing to her at the moment.

She had never thought that staying away from home would have this impact on her. This greater feeling of selfishness growing inside her was highly disturbing. Somehow, being away from Konoha brought her peace.

--

--

--

He glared into the empty sight. Where the hell was she? Dropping the deer on the floor, Itachi eyes caught the glimpse of many several piece of clothes spread on the granite floor.

Something moved in the deepest end of the pool. He fixed his sight on the water's surface and the intriguing ripple came again. He found himself waiting in anticipation.

Closer to the water's edge, to his left and near the lowest wall of granite, the water ringed, and something silvery-gold appeared to break the surface for a moment. Itachi unconsciously held his breath.

She rose up out of the water, long pink wet hair streaming, gleaming, and shimmering like skeins of wet silk. The droplets of water ran off the curves of her breasts, down her narrow rib cage, dipped in at her small waist to stream down her flat belly to the triangle of pink curls at the junction of her legs. She was naked, skin glowing in the sunlight. She tilted her head to one side, brought her long hair over one shoulder in an unconsciously provocative gesture.

The wind shifted and carried her scent to him. Itachi's body tightened savagely in response. He went very still, his breath catching in his lungs. Instant awareness shook him. He certainly had his share of women, but he never reacted like this—a vicious, brutal response of his body and mind, everything in him reaching toward her.

"Akito, you bastard," he whispered. Not for one moment would he ever believe his reaction to be natural. It was too strong, too obsessive. Too unlike him. Swallowing dry, he stepped forward, his face growing into a blank mask, "I can see you're all rested up. Let's eat so we can carry on."

Sakura jerked her head toward him, her green eyes widened in absolute horror. Shrieking, she pulled herself down.

Itachi smirked at the small bubbles forming in the water.

* * *

**Author Note: Yeeesh! I finally updated! I have been so busy with school that I barely had any time to sit down by the computer. **

**Even though is a short chapter I still hope some of you actually enjoy this. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
